NASCAR Racers: Prime
by DreamcastFan
Summary: The NASCAR unlimited series has been born, and new supercars have been created. The rivalry of Teams REXCOR and FASTEX burn up the track as the other side competes with the other to be the best. That is . . . until Decepticons invade New Motor City.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NASCAR Racers nor Transformers_.

* * *

Chapter 1 – THE FIRST RACE

A bright blue sky shone overhead and the race fans crowded the stands of Big River Raceway. The Unlimited Series Racers were on a rough stretch of track now. It twisted and turned like a snake. Guardrails were the only thing that could stop a car from crashing into the stands.

The Motorsphere emptied out onto a winding track. Two large stands rose up on either side of the narrow track. Team REXCOR raced ahead of the field, but Team FASTEX Drivers were gaining fast.

Megan "Spitfire" Fassler easily zipped through the competition, passing racer after racer. Megan kept down the track, handling the tight curves with ease. Then she noticed something in her rearview mirror.

A white car with a red stripe painted on the hood was gaining on her. Megan gasped.

The car pulled up alongside Megan, and she saw the familiar face of a racer she knew all too well – Redline O' Rourke.

"I'm passing you on the next turn." Redline said.

"Save your breath, Redline. I don't drive to lose." Megan said.

Another driver in blue tried to pass Redline.

 _Bam!_ Redline slammed into the race car. "Aaaaah!" the driver in the blue car yelled as he spun out of control. The car behind him couldn't stop in time, and the two cars collided.

"Whoa!" Megan cried out. She expertly steered through the twists and turns.

Mark "Charger" McCutchen watched the action in his rearview mirror and frowned. There was no room in this sport for dirty racer like Redline O'Roarke.

A feeling of pure energy coursed through Mark McCutchen as he raced down the backstretch. He could see a group of race cars just up ahead.

Mark pressed on the gas. Quick as lightning, he easily overtook the cars in front of him. Now that he wasn't worried about Megan, Mark had his mind on the race. He forged ahead. Another pack of cars led the race in front of him. Charger passed one car, then the next. As he approached the lead it was just as he feared – Lyle Owens' black REXCOR car was in first position.

"I can't let REXCOR win. I've got to pass that car!" Mark muttered.

Lyle Owens "the Collector" saw Charger's 204 in his mirror.

"McCutchen," Owens grinned. He wasn't going to let anyone come between him and 1st place. "Don't even think about it." Owens shifted gears as the track grew steeper. That didn't stop Charger. He was right on the Collector's tail now.

"Oh no. You can't shake me that easily." Mark said.

"One more to add to my collection." Lyle said.

Charger sped up and tried to pass Owens on the left. The track took a sharp turn. Owens veered left at the same time, ramming his car into the 204.

The encounter bumped Charger into the steel guardrail. A loud screech filled the air as metal scraped against metal. Sparks flew as metal slammed into metal. Mark didn't lose control.

Onlookers in the stands screamed and scrambled to get out of their way.

"The leading cars are fast approaching the finish of the Big River Raceway 500 Race!" the announcer told the crowd. "In just seconds, you'll see them rounding the final curve. Stand by!"

Excited fans stood in their seats, waiting for the finish.

Charger straightened out the 204. He and Owens raced side by side again. First Mark took the lead, then Owens sped in front of him. Then Mark took the lead again. They were back and forth until a cloud of dust appeared on the track in front of them. Mark gasped.

At the last second, Mark McCutchen gunned the booster rockets on both sides of the 204. "Let's get Charged!" He slipped past Lyle at what looked like warp speed. Mark crossed the finish line a car's length ahead of his rival. The checkered flag at the finish line waved.

"Team FASTEX wins!" the announcer blared.

The fans in the stands burst into applause and cheers. Mark felt like he was dreaming. He had won the first race of the season. The biggest race of the season!

* * *

 **Author's note:** Thank for reading my first chapter. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – THE CHASE

FASTEX Garage. . .

Later, after the race.

Megan Fassler stood in front of the Nitro Racer, known to the Unlimited Series as the "car of tomorrow". The supercar contained high-flux fusion unit that can get maximum power out of atomic fuel. An upgrade from the sleeker XPT Racers.

According to her readings, the car still had a lot of flaws, but her father, Jack Fassler expected a report in the morning. The time constraint frustrated her.

Overcoming good judgement, she slammed her fists down on the hood. The supercar responded by jerking forward and knocking her backward. Sitting on the ground, the car looming over her.

A moment later, the Supercar was transforming, reshaping itself before Megan's wide eyes. Metal contorted, flowed, folded upon itself, and transformed in a sixteen-foot-tall bipedal loosely humanoid robot. A Decepticon who had assumed a terrestrial designation most accurately translatable as: Knock Out. Enormous metal fingers reached downward.

Scrambling backward, Megan somehow skidded just out of their reach as the blunt tips slammed into the hood of another supercar. Though the words that reverberated in Megan's ears were perfectly lucid and understandable, they contained a not a shred of humanity.

"YOU PRIMATE!" Emitting a metallic snarl, the Decepticon reached down with one hand and contemptuously flung another car aside as it loomed over its quarry. "WHERE'S THE ENERGON?"

Megan found herself eyes-to-lens with a mechanical nightmare that had secured a firm grip on her racing suit and was pulling her close to it jaws.

"Aaagh!" Megan shrieked.

Freed, Megan managed to get to her feet and had tried to get away when another extreme machine roared into view: A Green 404 Supercar. Carlos "Stunts" Rey. She barely managed to leap out its path as the FASTEX Driver did a forty-mile-per hour power slide and smashed sideways into the oncoming metal behemoth, the mechanoid emitted a crazed electronic squeal as the sheer force of the shot knocked it across the asphalt.

"C'mon, Megan." Carlos said. "Let's get this show on the road."

Across the pavement, the enormous Decepticon was rising to its feet. The mechanoid instantly appraised its surroundings and began unleashing one lethal disc after another.

Entering her pink supercar, Megan dove into the bucket seat, as soon as she was in, she burned rubber pulling out. Stunts followed suit.

"Adios, chico! It's been fun." Carlos said.

Gleaming crimson, Knockout swiftly transformed back into its Nitro Racer persona and gave chase.

The Not-Nitro Racer pursued both Stunts and Spitfire through the randomly deserted streets of New Motor City. Employing the added velocity of its adopted terrestrial form, it burned rubber. Anyone looking on would have seen an ordinary NASCAR Supercars racing down the streets.

At least the Nitro Racer was NASCAR approved until the side panels on the supercar rose up like wings to reveal launching pods beneath each cradling arc.

Explosions boiled up on either side of the two FASTEX Drivers as they swerved and dodged. Inside the two vehicles, both Stuns and Spitfire wrestled the steering wheel as best as they could.


End file.
